Heroes Rising
by CLBONE13
Summary: They lost on Avalon. They lost on Corusant. The Separatists are hunting them. The Leaders, the Princesses of Heart, their princes, the Xanatos family, the Manhatten and the Children of the Lights return from Avalon three months after the battle of the World Tree and enter a world where Jedi are hunted by their enemies in New York City.
1. Chapter 1

_**HEROES RISING**_

For everything you gain, there is something you must lose.

For everything you lose there is something you must gain.

 **CAST OF CHARACTERS**

 **LYOKO WARRIORS**

Aelita Padme Hopper/Princess

Jeremiah "Jeremy" Michael Belquois/Einstein

Larana Safire-eye/Nature Spirit

Obi-wan Eric Skywalker/Titan

Avatar Aang Wang/Big A

Katara Kya Quong/Sea Witch

Charles "Charlie" Lyell Bone/Time Lord

Olivia Valerie Vertigo/Illusionist

Anthony "Tony" Spencer Jones/Wall-walker

Edien Hermia Kellerman/Bookworm

Jared Richard Grace/Reflex

Wilma "Will" Erin Vandom/Energy Wave

Sora "David" Coleman/Key-keeper

Kairi Angela James/Lady Sunstar

Oliver "Odd" David Daniel Donald Della Robia/Cat Man

William James Dunbar/Powerline

Harold "Ulrich" Stern Junior/Night Master

Yumishoka "Yumi" Kimiko Ishyama/Kyoshi

Kenny/Jedi Prince

Zain Umbra/Shadow Man

Jaina Leiana Solo/Swordmaiden

Jacen Darren Solo/Farseer

Lowbacca the Wookie/Bear-man

Sokka Hakoda Quong/Wolf Warrior

Tophia "Toph" Alexandria Beifong/The Blind Bandit

Zuko Ozai Chiron/Blaze

Azula Ursa Chiron/Phoenix

Tiana "Ty Lee" Jay Miss So/Circus Freak

Mai Wing Yee/Silver Blade

Suki Heron/Golden Fan

Emma Elizabeth Tolly/Bird Girl

William "Billy" Rufus Raven/Jungle Boy

Tancred Bartholomew Torrson/Storm God

Lysander Adam Sage/Spirit Caller

Benjamin Aaron Brown/Sherlock

Fidelio Frederick Gunn/Music Maverick

Stragg/Stalker

Inora Sparks/Monster Girl

Simon Andrew Grace/Bird Whisperer

Mallory Helen Grace/Iron Sword

Irma Lauren Lair/Aquamarine

Taranee Teresa Cook/Fire Mage

Cornelia Elizabeth Hale/Gaia

Hay Lin Yoshiro/Mist Fairy

Caleb McCartney/Silver Lance

Riku "Andrew" Bendrolian/White Knight

Roxas "Aaron" Nameloc/Spirit Key

Hayner Price/Tele-man

Pence Bradley/Magno-Spy

Olette Collins/The Black Queen

Patrick Horace Belquois/Rebel

Adam Virgil Belquois/Soul-Finder

Tahiri Veila/Superempathy

Jessamine "Jess" Aurora Borealis Duquesne/ Lady Houdini

Xander/Mister X

CHILDREN OF THE LIGHTS

Michael Elliot Webber/Jedi XII

Eve Wareham/Gypsy

Mio Safire-eye/Brother Nature

Alexander "Alex" Fox Xanatos/Knight Brother

Sebastian Silverstein/Dr. Bright

Tanya Jacobs/Hot Stuff

Robert McCauley/Air Current

Missy McCauley/Heart-Seer

Perina "Peri" Khai/Painkiller

Lilo Pelaki/Oddball

John "Johnny" Gordon/Ghost Boy

Webby Vanderquack/All-Speaker

Molly Hayes/Bruiser

Mowgli Patel/Beast-man

Aiden Darklighter/Icarus

Geric Banai/Hybrid

Dhandi Saito/Wise Mage

Owen Lars II/Hulk Boy

MENTORS

Franz Hopper-Schaffer

Ahsoka Tano Skywalker

Lucas "Luke" Qui-Gon Skywalker

Ben Anakin Skywalker/Pilot

Anakin Lucas Solo/Livewire

Jedi Master Yoda

Anakin Skylar Skywalker

Leiana "Leia" Skywalker Solo

Padme Amidala Skywalker

Qui-Gon Cleigg Skywalker

Han Solo

Lorna Dane Skywalker

Hakoda Quong

Paton James Yewbeam

Julia Marina Ingledew

Orwin Shadowslayer

Helen Spiderwick Grace

Yan Lin Yoshiro

King Mickey

Donald Duck

Goofy

AVALON TRAVELERS

Princess Aurora

Prince Philip

Princess Belle Devereaux de Barbarac

Prince Adam "Beast" de Barbarac

Queen Cinderella

King Thomas Charming

Sultana Jasmine

Sultan Aladdin

Princess Snow White

Prince Ferdinand

Alice Pleasance Liddell

Charles "Chip" Potts Junior

Flora, Fauna, and Merrywether

Goliath

Demona

Angela

Brooklyn

Broadway

Lexington

Genie

Abu

Iago

Victor, Hugo and Laverne

Janine "Fox" Renard Xanatos

David Xanatos

Puck/Owen Burnett

SITH/SEPARATISTS ALLIANCE

Maleficent

Darth Sidious

Agram

Yolanda Yewbeam

Darth Adolphus

Fire Lord Ozai

Harold Ulrich Stern Sr.

Ezekiel Gideon Bloor

Lord Grimwald

Asajj Ventress

Yorath Yewbeam

Manfred Ezekiel Bloor

Grizelda Yewbeam Bone

Lucretia Yolanda Yewbeam

Eustacia Elyria Yewbeam

Dagbert Endless

Dorcas Anabel Loom

Tatiana Tilpin

Joshua Matthew Tilpin

Eon Gunray

Lumiya Ventress

Xenahort

Mulgarath

Elisabeth "Sissi" Hannah

Idith and Inez Branko

Aurra Sing

Boba Fett

Nute Gunray

Korg and Zed

Jafar

Ursula

Hades

Captain James Hook

Mother Gothel

Lucius the Dark Gargoyle

Medea The Dark-Hearted

Agent John Garret/Deathlokk

Victor Creed/Sabertooth

Agent Grant Ward

Kimiko Nakamura/Lady Deathstrike

Wade Wilson/Deadpool

X-MEN

Scott David Summers/Cyclops

Dr. Jean Grey Summers

Rachel Elizabeth Summers

Nathan Andrew Summers/Cable

James "Logan" Howell/Wolverine

Oruro Munro/Storm

Robert "Bobby" Lee Drake/Iceman

Katherine "Kitty" Pryde Drake/Shadowcat

Logan Katherine Drake

Father Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler

Raven Darkholme/Mystique

Peter Rasputin/Colossus

Anne Marie Benoit/Rogue

James "Jimmy" Pierre Rasputin/Parasite

Franklin Richards

Nico Minoru

Chase Stein

Gertrude "Gert" York

Karolina Drew

SOCIETY OF THE BLACK CROSS

Judge Claude Frollo

John Canemore/Castaway

Rebecca Kelly Castaway

Elizabeth Kelly

Robert Kelly II

Gaston Le Gume

Agent Robert Gonzalez

Senator Christian Ward

Sarousch

REPUBLIC RESISTANCE

Plo Koon

Kit Fitso

Aayla Secura

Luminara Unduli

Barriss Offee

Jarjar Binks

Elphaba Melena Thropp

Glinda Anna Upperton

Jack Dillon Jones

Orvil Onimous

Onoria Onimous

Lando Calrissian

Hirakata "Hiroki" Ishyama

Rotta the Hutt

Saba

Tobi

Lumiere

Cogsworth

Quasimodo

Captain Phoebus

Esmeralda

Madeline

Zephyr

Mrs. Sybil Potts

Miranda Shellhorn

Naren Bloor

Asa Pike

Jet Long

Smellerbee

Pipsqueak

The Duke

Longshot

Long John Silver

King Milo James Thatch

Queen Kidagesh "Kida" Nedkah Thatch

Dr. Joshua Sweet

Audrey Ramirez

Vincenzo "Vinny" Santini

Gerard "Mole" Moliere

Captain James "Jim" Emerius Hawkins

Captain Amelia Catsmeow Doppler

Dr. Delbert Doppler

Elyon Brown

Halion Carter

Arthur Henry Spiderwick

Lucinda Spiderwick

Corran Horn

Mirax Horn

Valin Horn

Jysella Horn

Winter Organa

Naminae Semaj

Ansem the Wise

Organization XIII

Master Yen Sid

Queen Minnie

Daisy Duck

Maximilian "Max" Goof

Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck

Scrooge MacDuck

Clarabelle Cow

Tenel Ka Djo

Rayner Thul

Vestara Khai

Hercules

Megara

Philotetes

Fa Mulan

Captain Li Shang

Mushu

Yao

Ling

Chien-Po

Princess Ariel

Prince Eric

Sebastian

Flounder

Scuttle

Princess Rapunzel

Eugene Fitzherbert

King Henri

Queen Susanne

Princess Tiana Beckett Heronson

Prince Naveen Heronson

Charlotte "Lottie" Lebouff

Louis

Geppetto

Pinocchio

Lampwick

Jiminy Cricket

Peter Pan

Wendy Moira Angela Darling

John Napolean Darling

Michael Nicholas Darling

Slightly

Nibs

The Twins

Cubby

Tootles

Tinker Bell

Chewbacca the Wookie

Nicholas Benedict

Biggs Darklighter

Rhona Kazuko

Number Two

Arya Pon

Sera Darklighter

Jorj "Sticky" Gabino

Rictus "Brick" Belloc

Constancia Contrini

Darkwing Duck/Drake Mallard

Launchpad McQuack

Baloo

Christopher "Kit" Cloudkicker

Rebecca Cunningham

Mary "Molly" Cunningham

King Louie

Bagheera

Akela Patel

Christopher Robin

Winnie-the-Pooh

Tigger

Roo

Lumpy

Captain Gantu

Biggs Darklighter

Experiment 626/Stitch

Experiment 625/Rueben

Dr. Jumba Joobika

Pleakly

King Simba

Queen Nala

Timon

Pumba

Zazu

King Tarzan

Queen Jane Porter

Dr. Archimedes Q. Porter

Terk

Tantor

King Stefan

Queen Leah

King Hubert

Emperor Haolan

Earth King Kuei

Master Pakku Neru

Elisabeth "Elisa" Maza

Derek "Talon" Maza

Bethany "Beth" Maza

Margaret "Maggie the Cat" Somerton

Delilah

Malibu

Hollywood

Burbank

Fang

Klaw

Squall "Leon" Leonhart

Aerith Gainsborough

Yuffie

Cid Highwind

Captain Jack Sparrow

Elizabeth Swann Turner

William "Will" Turner Senior

William "Will" Turner Junior

GALACTIC EMPIRE

Jedi Master Pong Krell

Chief-of-State Natasi Daala

Governor Tarlokk Amaroq

Yakone Amon Amaroq

Lieutenant Biggs Marquell

Mon Mothma

Emperor Shifu

Lieutenant Kuvira Iran

Earth Princess Tong Li

Lau Beifong

Poppy Beifong

CAPTIVES OF THE SEPERATISTS

Raina Flowers

Dr. Calvin "Cal" Johnson

Darius Baelfire

Gwydion "Gwyn" Baelfire

Deliah "Raven" Amirei

Creon Fortunatus

Takko

Rand

George Binks

Tyra Minnanu

Aeryn Daenerys

Elerina "Elera" Ward

Caspro Fett

Jayden Ward

Benli Rolai

Mikkel Ward

Shrirar Ward

Caiaphas "Cai" Rohan

Irri Melaru

AVENGERS

Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark/Iron Man

Stephen "Steve" Joseph Rogers/Captain America

Dr. Bruce Banner/The Hulk

Natasha Romanov/Black Widow

Thor/Thor Odinson

Loki/Loki Laufeyson

Clinton "Clint" Barton/Hawkeye

Samuel "Sam" Franklin/Falcon

Wanda Maximoff Franklin/Scarlet Witch

James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine

Scott Lang/Ant-Man

Hope Van Dyne/Wasp

AGENTS OF SHEILD

Philip "Phil" Coulson

Melinda May

Grant Ward

Daisy "Skye" Johnson

Wendell Fitz

Jemma Simmons

Nicholas "Nick" Fury

Victoria Hand

Barbara "Bobbi" Morse

Maria Hill

ROGUES

Jason Conover

John "Jack" Conover

Andrew Waters

Tadashi Hamada

Mariko Hamada

Hiro Hamada

CIVILIANS

Michael Belquois

Veronica Davies Belquois

Antoinette Cordray Belquois

Horace Belquois

Lyell Montgomery Bone

Amy Jones Bone

Maisie Jones

Takado Ishyama

Kimiko Beifong Ishyama

Richard Grace

Ellen Vandom

James Collins

Nani Pelaki Keyuna

David Keyuna

Lao Beifong

Shali Darklighter

Kitster Banai

Ami Peruko

Poppy Beifong

George Parker

Roberta Kelly

Eleanor Kelly

Robert Kelly II

Laura Barton

Cooper Barton

Lila Barton

Nathaniel Barton


	2. Chapter 1: Home

_**CHAPTER 1: HOME**_

 _ **On the 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **day of September, 2007, a mysterious ship appeared by Fisherman's Wharf. It was an old fashioned ship.**_

" _ **A pirate's ship." Willie Velazquez, one of the ship's finders, would later claim, "Or a Viking ship."**_

 _ **But it was neither a pirate ship, nor a Viking ship. It was made of wood that was so bright yellow, that one would immediately think that it was made from gold. Its sails were snow white, and so ruffled, one would take them for being made out of feathers, though one man swore it was made from the finest silk. Even the vessel's very**_ **name** _ **was grand. It was called the**_ **Queen Titania.** _ **But the by-far most peculiar thing about the vessel was its passengers; Fourteen teenagers, six young women, nine young men, four men of middle years, two women of middle years, three elderly women, one very old man, twenty-two children, four peculiar colored cats, six dogs, a horse, a white moth, a tiger, a monkey, a parrot, a lemur, a wolf, a bison, a rabbit, a turtle, three mice, two rats, a fifth cat, an exotic bird, a sea gull, a hamster, a dormouse and a baby. It naturally provoked the presence of the media, but by the time they arrived the mysterious travelers were gone.**_

 **It was mid-morning when Alexander Fox Xanatos saw Fisherman's Wharf for the first time since Halloween of 2006. He was the only one awake, looking out over the vast blue ocean. He was sitting on the bow of the** _ **Queen Titania,**_ **thinking of his grandmother and his grandfather, his only two surviving grandparents both gone and his life torn apart in less than six months. His friend, Hudson, dead that fateful Halloween night, murdered in cold blood by his own son, Lucius. His friend, Goliath, lying dead in his own blood shot from the sky by Jedi Master Pong Krell only to be revived again by Alex's unknowing hand. And then the Gargoyles, were sent to live in a Castle in another world, while Alex, his parents, his father's loyal servant, Owen Burnett aka Puck and the youngest Gargoyle, the newborn Samson were shipped off to Avalon. And then when his family was finally reunited, he had seen Avalon broken and destroyed by both the Sith and a group of evil god-fearing humans called the Society of the Black Cross who had made it their personal mission to destroy all magic.**

 **Slowly, but surely, Alex threw back his head, and shouted, "Land ho!"**

 **Aelita Hopper was the next to wake up. Lying beside her was a small boy with curly dark hair and deep green eyes. He was her brother and his name was Roku. He was eight years old on the Autumnal Equinox. Their mother had given birth to him in the void. Aelita had first learned he existed on her sixteenth birthday when Oberon had freed from the void as a reward for the Lyoko Warriors for helping him see the light. Slowly she got up and put her arm around Alex.**

" **You finally made it home." She said softly.**

" **We're home." Alex answered and for all intents and purposes they technically were. They reached the tall broken down dock of Fisherman's Wharf. Suddenly, a fishing line reached down and almost hooked itself against Sebastian Silverstein's neck, but Alex deflected it skillfully much to the surprise of the handsome, Hispanic fisherman who was standing above them.**

" **Where did you come from?" he asked.**

" **From the ocean." Aelita answered, "We need help."**

 **Aelita could not believe the party's good luck. After the party had left Avalon they had been warned by King Oberon himself, that once they left there would be absolutely no one who would be willing to help them. Now, they had fallen into the hands of a benevolent group of strangers who were willing to do just that. They gave the motley group a room at the back of the bait shop (although it was** _ **a bit**_ **too small) and food to eat. They also didn't ask questions even though everything from the Avalon refugees' survival to their "complicated" story made absolutely no sense. The children were, naturally, all too happy with their unexpected good luck. But the adults were more cautious. And this included the fourteen older Lyoko Warriors. Aelita found herself taking repeated and long looks at Roku as he slept in her lap. She wanted to believe that they were safe with their unexpected benefactors, but it all seemed, for lack of a better expression, too good to be true.**

Alex's father, David Xanatos wasted no time getting straight to business with their "new friends".

"Where are we?" he asked the fisherman who had helped them. He knew where they were of course, but he seemed to think that it was best to play ignorant while in the hands of total strangers.

"New York City." Answered the Fisherman who had found them.

"What day is it?" That he really didn't know.

"September 21, 2007." The fisherman smiled amiably, "You do realize that we will have inform the Task Force about this?"

"The Task Force." Xanatos was livid, "What Task Force?"

"Senator Kelly's anti-mutant Task Force." Said the Fisherman, "I'm sorry, but you could be dangerous."

"The good news," reflected Goliath the tall and scarred Gargoyle clan leader, "Is that we have somehow made it back to Manhattan."

"And the bad news," Xanatos' wife, Fox said flatly, "We've successfully climbed out of the frying pan and into the fire."

"Well I have an idea as to how we can get out." Suggested Aang, "You guys want to hear or should I just shut up."

Disclaimer: I of course own absolutely nothing. If I did this would be on TV. Please Read+Review because I'm entirely sure if this chapter is "complete or not" and if need to add anything I need to know right away."


End file.
